Pauline and Meek
by Smarty 94
Summary: Constantly feeling left out of Atomic Puppet and Joey Felt's escapades; Pauline starts crime fighting with Meek to make the puppet hero/president jealous, but the two get kidnapped by Dominator's forces. Meanwhile; Hater takes a job at a law firm to keep his ship's electric bill from increasing every month.
1. Pauline Wants to be a Hero

In Washington DC; the Justice League Action version of Two Face ran out of a bank with tons of bags of cash.

"No one can stop me now." said evil Two Face.

"No one is a mighty word Harvey." said a voice.

Two Face looked up and saw AP and Joey as Atomic Puppet and Nuclear Kid.

"The President." said evil Two Face.

He flipped his coin in the air before it landed in his hand on heads.

"Crap." said evil Two Face.

He looked around before grabbing the coin and turning it over to tails.

The former district attorney smirked.

"Yes." said Two Face's evil side.

He looked at the hero.

"Time to die." said Two Face's evil side.

"Hey, you turned the coin around." said good Two Face.

"No I didn't." said evil Two Face.

"Yes you did." said good side.

The two sides kept on going like that leaving Joey and AP confused.

"Now I'm wishing it was the version that was with Poison Ivy." said Joey.

"Same here." said AP.

The two sides of Two Face kept on arguing until the cops came and one of them cuffed Two Face and dragged him into a police car before driving off.

Later; the two had told Pauline the story.

"You expect me to believe that you gave the former Gotham City DA a whooping?" said Pauline.

"Yes." said AP.

"No." said Joey.

"Yes." said AP

"No." said Joey

"No." said AP

"Yes." said Joey

"No." said AP

"I say yes and it's yes." said Joey.

"Ok whatever you say." said AP.

Joey chuckled before realizing that AP pulled a Bugs Bunny on him.

"Rats." said Joey.

"I don't buy it, and I had quite the gig as Sword Sister." said Pauline.

"And look at where that got you." said AP.

Pauline pulled out a lighter before lighting it in front of the puppet.

AP blew the fire out.

"Not falling for that." said AP.

Later; Pauline walked out of the White House.

"Unbelievable, AP claiming that he defeated Two Face. If I was a hero again, I'd be honest about what happened." said Pauline.

She sat down on a bench.

"If only I could do it again." said Pauline.

He felt her beanie and became shocked.

"Huh what's this?" said Pauline.

She reached into her hat and pulled out the signal watch that Meek gave her during the Tody Pigeon incident.

She smirked.

"Of course." said Pauline.

She pushed a button on the watch and the star started flashing.

Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Fear not Pauline, for the Patriotic Bounty Hunter is here." said Meek.

Pauline became confused.

"Now you're calling yourself the Patriotic Bounty Hunter?" said Pauline.

Meek growled.

"At least this was better when I was a part of a Megazord formation." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

A nine year old Meek was looking at a blueprint with Seeker.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be part of this giant robot formation of yours?" said Meek.

Seeker nodded.

"Yep." said Seeker.

"And I'm to be the weapon?" said Meek.

"Yeah." said Seeker.

Meek nodded.

"Okay then." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"Maybe not." said Meek.

He turned to Pauline.

"Now what do you want?" said Meek.

"To crime fight with you." said Pauline.

Meek became shocked.

"You called me away from an incoming missile just so you can fight crime with me?" said Meek.

Pauline nodded and became confused.

"Wait where was that missile heading?" said Pauline.

Meek pushed the star icon on his left wrist and saw a hologram map of New York with a beeping dot.

The meerkat sighed.

"Never mind, it's heading for Trump Tower." said Meek.

Pauline nodded.

"He was awful." said the girl.

"Agreed." said Meek, "So you want to do some crime fighting with me huh?"

Pauline nodded.

"We already established that. It's to make someone jealous." said Pauline.

Meek sighed.

"Just kiss him already." said Meek.

Pauline became shocked.

"Why would I want to make out with a puppet who's President?" said Pauline.

"Not him the Vice President." said Meek.

Pauline is shocked.

"What is with you?" said Pauline.

"I don't know. This band my girlfriend is in did try to help my best friend Wart out with romance last night." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

At a swamp; Wart and a female human were on a boat as the Sonic Underground was nearby playing some romantic music.

"Excuse me a minute." said Wart.

He rowed over to shore and got out of the boat before walking behind a tree where Sonic went to.

"Enjoying your time with her? You should probably show your appreciation to the house." said Sonic.

Wart became confused.

"Why should I tip you?" said Wart.

Sonic became mad.

"What, you think a swamp is naturally romantic? You owe me and my crew a taste for setting the mood." said Sonic.

Wart became mad.

"Screw that, if anything you're ruining my chances of getting laid." said Wart.

Sonic grabbed Wart's nose and covered his mouth before punching him in the balls, causing the warthog to scream muffled.

"No, no, no Wart, I'm just a hedgehog who's willing to give free circumcisions to fools, are you a fool Wart?" said Sonic.

Wart pulled out several hundred dollars and gave them to Sonic.

The hedgehog smirked before patting Wart on the cheek and leaving.

Wart returned to the boat.

"Sorry about that." said Wart.

"It's okay." said the girl.

Wart continued rowing away as the romantic music continued on.

He then saw Howard holding a sign that said 'We'll stab your nuts and you'll bleed out'.

The warthog gulped.

 **End Flashback**

"They broke up five minutes after the date." said Meek, "Now show me some resume."

Pauline pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Meek.

"Says here you work at your uncle's comic book shop." said Meek.

"Pretty much." said Pauline.

"But you do have some crime fighting experience right?" said Meek.

Pauline nodded.

"Helped old ladies across the street?" said Meek.

"Several times." said Pauline.

"Any babysitting?" said Meek.

"I would never sit on a baby." said Pauline.

Meek fell Anime style.

"All jokes aside, I've never done any babysitting before." said Pauline.

Meek stood up chuckling.

"I'm getting a really good vibe about you. Now hold still." said Meek.

He held his left arm out and pushed the star icon on the gauntlet before a beam started scanning Pauline.

The girl became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Pauline.

"Getting measurements." said Meek.

Pauline just stared at Meek.

"What, you think that Batman had to create his own costume without anyone taking his measurements?" said Meek.

"Okay that's fair." said Pauline.

Meek stopped scanning Pauline.

"Got everything I need." said Meek.

He pushed the same star icon and the Bounty Mobile which was now, red, white, and blue appeared in front of the two.

Pauline is shocked.

"Nice car." said Pauline.

"It belonged to some old guy I saved on this planet five years ago who just so happened to be a vigilante called Bounty Hunter." said Meek.

He then opened the driver side and got into the vehicle.

"Get in, we'll stop at the Bounty Cave and hopefully meet some of my partners." said Meek.

Pauline kept on staring at Meek.

"Relax, I'm not forming my own hero team like the Avengers or Justice League." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"But I could." He said.

Pauline got into the car before Meek drove off.


	2. Hater's Electric Bill

With Hater, Peepers, and Scourge the Hedgehog; the three were in a forest and badly beaten up.

"I think we almost won that time. Good effort." said Peepers.

Hater zapped Peepers.

"Shut up Peepers; Ben Tennyson in his Humungosaur form put his heal in my balls and did a pirouette. I can still feel them unwinding." said Hater.

Scourge threw up and looked at Hater.

"I think when he went Grey Matter he did something to me." said Scourge and threw up again.

Peeper then became shocked.

"And don't get me started on Eye Guy." said Peepers.

"He was staring into your soul with all of them looking at you." said Hater, "I had the worst of it obviously."

Later; the group returned to their ship and a Watchdog dressed like a mailman approached the three.

The watchdog then pulled out an envelope and gave it to Hater.

"Electric bill." said the Watchdog.

Hater groaned.

"This better not be a big one like last month." said Hater.

He opened up the envelope and saw that the price was fifteen million dollars.

Outside Hater's ship; Hater screamed very loudly that all the watchdogs ran out of the ship in fear.

Back inside the lair; Hater is shocked and angry.

"Those assholes have increased my bill again, how can they do that?" said Hater.

"Clearly because of all the electricity that's used in this ship." said Scourge.

Hater shot some lightning at Scourge who jumped out of the way.

"NEVER TELL ME THAT!" He shouted.

Later; Hater was in some type of office talking to a woman.

"I'm sorry Hater, but because of how much electricity that's being used by your watchdogs, we had to increase the bill every month." said the woman.

"This is bullshit, why do I have to pay for everything that my watchdogs do every day?" said Hater.

He shot lightning from his hands destroying a window and frying a bird.

"How long do I have to make the payment?" said Hater.

"A month from when the bill was mailed." said the woman.

Hater looked at the envelope and saw the date before becoming more shocked.

"Three days?" said Hater.

He zapped lightning again and destroyed someone's car.

"I'll get the money as soon as I destroy those do gooder heroes." said Hater.

"Lie, but not to yourself. Are you really going to take over the planet?" said the woman.

Hater did some thinking.

"No, it'll just end with me being defeated as always." said Hater.

"Get a job that pays tons of money every day." said the woman.

Hater zapped the woman.

"Like hell I'll ever enter the workforce." said Hater.

Later; he was in another office with a man dressed in a business suit.

"Been to any collages before?" said the man.

"No." said Hater.

"Law school?" said the man.

"No." said Hater.

"You got a resume?" said the man.

"No." said Hater.

"References?" said the man.

"No." said Hater.

"Credentials?" said the man.

"No." said Hater.

"You're hired." said the man.

Hater sighed.

"Finally." said Hater.

He became confused

"Wait, what am I doing here in the law firm?" said Hater.

"You're working in our coffee shop." said the manager.

Hater became more confused.

"This law firm has a coffee shop in it?" said Hater.

Later; Hater was taking Duncan's order at some type of coffee shop.

"Give me a double espresso latte, half decaf, medium foam, with a dusting of dutch chocolate." said Duncan, "And no funny business."

Hater growled.

"All this just to pay for my electric bill?" said Hater.

"Look at it this way Skeletor, you won't have to do anything evil since this place has camera's all over the place." said Duncan, "Now make with my coffee."

"That fancy suited son of a bitch." said Hater.


	3. First Day on the Job

In the Bounty Cave; Wart and Luna were sparing with each other.

Napier entered the cave from the service elevator with two trays under domes and got between the sparing partners.

"For the madam." Napier said before removing one dome, revealing a beef steak, "Beef steak, medium medium rare."

He then turned to Wart.

"For the monsieur." Napier said before removing the other dome, revealing a slice of veggie pizza, "Vegetarian pizza."

The two smiled and grabbed the food.

They then saw the Bounty Mobile enter the cave before stopping.

The car doors opened up and Meek and Pauline walked out of the cave.

"Behold, the Bounty Cave." said Meek.

Pauline looked around the cave.

"Nice, gives me a 1966 vibe." said Pauline.

Wart and Luna became shocked.

"Is it weird that he willingly allowed someone we haven't seen before into the cave?" said Wart.

"Yes and no, but mostly yes." said Luna.

"Now if you'll follow me over this way, we'll get your costume ready." said Meek.

"Make sure it's home made." said Pauline.

"Sure thing." said Meek.

The two started walking off.

They then appeared at some type of pad and Pauline stood on it before Meek went to his computer and started doing work.

Wart and Luna approached Meek.

"So what's this about?" said Luna.

"She wanted to do some crime fighting with me." said Meek.

Wart became shocked.

"You brought another young child under your crime fighting wing? Jesus how many heroic partners are you going to bring along with you until you realize that you can't keep track of them all?" said Wart.

Meek turned to Wart.

"I can keep track, just like in Wakanda." said Meek.

Luna became confused.

"What is this whole Wakanda deal anyways?" said Luna.

"I want to know about it as well." said Pauline.

Meek did some thinking.

"Well." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

At a construction sight in Wakanda; Meek in his original Bounty Hunter outfit was flying back first into a metal beam.

He looked up to see Juggernaut approaching him.

"This is one tough guy, but I won't give up, no matter what." said Meek.

He stood up and got into fighting stance before his hands started sprouting electricity.

Juggernaut ran towards Meek and the meerkat punched the huge mutant in the arm before running behind his back.

"That all you got? You can't keep up with me, I'm to fast for you." said Meek.

The Juggernaut then grabbed Meek by the head and tossed him into a crane that had a wrecking ball on it.

The wrecking ball started falling down towards Wart who was filming the whole thing on his smart phone.

"This is gold alright." said Wart, "YouTube gold."

He then looked up to see the wrecking ball falling towards him and became shocked.

"Oh fu-"Wart said before being crushed by the wrecking ball.

Meek became shocked and approached the huge ball.

"WART, WHY!?" yelled Meek, "HE HAD A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF HIM, MY BEST FRIEND!"

Juggernaut became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Juggernaut.

He started sneaking away while whistling.

Meek became mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Meek.

He ran towards the Juggernaut and started pulverizing him non stop.

Later; a fully bandaged Juggernaut was being dragged away into an ambulance same for a flattened but still alive Wart.

Meek ran into the ambulance with Wart in it.

"Don't worry, I'll convince these doctors to make you indestructible." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"Now I've got vibranium bones." said Wart.

"Wow." said Pauline.

"Yeah I know, I'm amazed I was even able to break every single bone in Juggernaut's body." said Meek.

He continued doing work on his computer and eventually saw armor very similar to the 2017 version of the Pink Ranger outfit, but with a helmet similar to Wolverine's mask.

"Winner winner, chicken dinner." said Meek.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and a device similar to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morphers appeared on Pauline's pants before her new crime fighting outfit appeared around her.

Pauline looked at the armor before walking over to a mirror and looking at her own reflection.

"You like it? It increases your speed, strength, agility, and durability to rival those of an ordinary human being, adapts to any terrain you're in, and the best part is that you can turn your hands into any weapon you think of." said Meek.

Pauline held her hands up and they turned into swords similar to the 2017 film version of the Red Ranger's sword.

She became amazed.

"Whoa-hoa." said Pauline.

She slashed a vase, destroying it.

Meek became shocked.

"MY VASE!" yelled Meek.

Pauline turned the swords back into hands.

"This will do just nicely." said Pauline.

Meek grumbled.

"So when do we fight crime?" said Pauline.

"We wait for it to happen. It's not like something big'll happen right now." said Meek.

A beeping sound was heard, shocking everyone.

"Never mind." said Meek.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and a video of Swiss Army climbing a building fire escape appeared.

Meek growled.

"Not again." said Meek, "Can he go one week without trying to kill anyone just because he was paid to do it?"

Pauline became confused.

"Who's that?" said Pauline.

"Number one on Meek's most wanted list. Swiss Army; interdimensional assassin." said Wart.

Luna was then surrounded in her Purple Parasite armor.

"Let's move." said Luna.

The two ran into the Bounty Flyer before Meek started it up.

"Now for some music." said Meek.

He turned on the stereo and NSYNC's Bye, bye, bye started playing.

Pauline became confused.

"NSYNC?" said Pauline.

Meek smiled.

"They are good and their songs were awesome." said Meek, "Also I think Joey Fatone was in a movie called On the Line."

"NSYNC was a boy band form the nineties. They haven't performed together since disbanding." said Luna.

Meek shook his head.

"Never mind, let's just stop this assassination attempt." said Meek.

He then flew the ship out of the gave.

With Swiss Army; he reached the top of the building and walked over to an edge to see Kronk giving a speech in front of City Hall.

The cyborg chuckled.

"Good angle." said Swiss Army.

He pulled out a sniper rifle and set it up before aiming at Kronk.

"Smile you dumb ass." said Swiss Army.

However; he was hit by a repulsor ray and sent crashing into an air vent.

The cyborg groaned and looked up to see Meek landing on the roof before aiming his hands and shoulder Gatling gun at him.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"So you finally decided to change costumes huh?" said Swiss Army.

Meek started cracking his knuckles.

"That's not all I did." said Meek, "I even got a Gatling gun as you can see."

Swiss Army is mad and pulled out a Orb and threw it, summoning Krybots.

"Kill him." said Swiss Army.

The Krybots charged towards Meek who then started fighting back.

Wart and Luna then appeared before fighting the Krybots as well.

Swiss Army went back to aiming his sniper rifle at Kronk before getting ready to pull the trigger.

However; his arms were sliced off from the shoulders and he screamed in pain.

"MY ARMS, SOMEONE TOOK AWAY MY ARMS!" yelled Swiss Army.

He turned to see Pauline still in costume with both hands in sword form before putting one of the swords to the cyborgs chest.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Pauline.

"Another partner?" said Swiss Army, "How many of these creeps you going to bring under your wing?"

However he was stabbed in the head by Pauline before dying once more.

The girl then held the cyborg over the edge of the building before he fell to the ground.

Meek, Luna, and Wart who finished up with the Krybots turned to Pauline.

"Not bad for your first day on the job." said Meek.

Pauline smiled.

"Thanks. Let's hope we don't have to deal with this guy again." said Pauline.

Wart chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, good luck with that." said Wart.


	4. Coffee Orders

With Hater; he was still in the law firm's coffee shop.

He then placed two cups of coffee on the counter next to Rayman and Janna.

"Two mocha's, one whipped, one naked." said Hater.

Ray and Janna are shocked.

"Hater, what're you doing here?" said Ray.

"What's it look like, I'm working to get my electric bill paid off." said Hater.

"So you decided to work in a coffee shop inside a law firm?" said Janna.

"It wasn't my first choice." said Hater.

"What was the first one, dead body at a graveyard?" said Janna.

Ray chuckled before patting his girlfriend on the back.

"Isn't Janna here a cutie? True she's very snarky and mischievous, but you can't help who you fall in love with." said Ray.

Hater grumbled.

The two teens grabbed the coffee and walked off before the Robot Chicken version of Two Face appeared.

"Tall cafe latte." said Two Face.

"That'll be about 3.42." said Hater.

"You didn't ask if I wanted whip." said Two Face.

Hater sighed.

"Whip or no whip?" said Hater.

Two Face pulled out a quarter and flipped it before it landed on heads.

"Yes whip." said Two Face.

He put the quarter away.

"Great." said Hater.

Two Face did some thinking.

"Do I want an extra shot of espresso?" said Two Face.

"I don't know, do you?" said Hater.

"We'll see." said Two Face.

He reached into his pocket, but some jingling sounds were heard, shocking Two Face.

"Oh wait, it's in my keys, it's in my keys." said Two Face.

Hater sighed.

"It's on the house." said Hater.

Two Face became mad.

"Free or not free has nothing to do with this. I don't know what I want, only the coin knows what I want." said Two Face.

He then pulled out his quarter.

"Yes." said Two Face.

He flipped the coin but it fell into the tip jar.

Two Face is shocked.

"Hang on." said Two Face.

He reached into the tip jar in order to find his quarter.

Hater growled and shot lightning at him.

"Then again I can always get a new one." said a fried Two Face and grabbed his drink and left.

Hater sighed.

"I would have been better off with another job." said Hater.

Then Joker appeared and saw Hater.

"Looks like someone has hit rock bottom." Joker said before laughing.

Hater growled.

"I've got to get out of this job. I don't care if my electricity is cut off, I'll just have to find a new way of getting to stay on." Hater thought.


	5. Atomic Puppet's Ego

With the DCAU version of Scarecrow; he was spreading his fear gas inside a grocery store.

"Yes, breathe in my fear gas." said Scarecrow.

"Why don't you go to Kansas to get a brain." said a voice.

Scarecrow turned to see Meek and Pauline with gas masks on their costumes.

"It's the only place you'll be able to get to Oz from, but only on tornado season." said Pauline.

"Look who has arrived." said Scarecrow and pulled a Pumpkin Bomb out.

He tossed the bomb at the two, but Meek fired his Gatling gun at the bomb, destroying it.

Pauline ran towards Scarecrow and punched him into a cash register, knocking him out.

She then picked up Johnathan Crane before she and Meek posed for a photo op which was then appeared on the front page of the Daily Planet titled 'Scarecrow fears Bounty Hunter's new partner Woman at Arms'.

Then there was a photo of Pauline still in costume on the front page of a magazine with the headline 'Who is Woman at Arms?'

"Three days of exploits that've ended up on newspaper and magazine covers later." said a voice.

In the White House oval office; AP was reading a Daily Planet article titled 'Bounty Hunter and new partner tie up Doc Oc' and there was a picture of Meek in Bounty Hunter outfit and Pauline still in costume with Doc Oc who's robotic arms were tied up in a knot.

The puppet became mad and tossed the paper at a wall as Joey entered.

"Terrible press conference again?" said Joey.

"No, someone who's been working with that meerkat who helped out during the Tody Pigeon incident has been crime fighting like there's no tomorrow." said AP.

He pointed to several newspapers and magazines with pictures of Meek and Pauline who were with defeated villains.

Joey looked at the papers.

"Wow." said Joey.

"Yeah, I don't even know who the mysterious hero who showed up days ago is." said AP.

Joey picked up a Toon City Daily with an article titled 'Bounty Hunter and Woman at Arms catch Black Manta' and a photo of Meek and Pauline in costume with the Brave and the Bold version of Black Manta trapped in a fishing net.

"It's Pauline." said Joey.

AP laughed.

"Yeah right." said AP, "After that incident as Sword Sister?"

"I can tell it is her." said Joey.

"Okay Sherlock Holmes, tell me how you know." said AP.

Joey turned to AP and dressed up like Sherlock Holmes with a smoking pipe that blows bubbles.

"Woman at Arms has the same chin structure as Pauline, and during that Tody Pigeon incident the meerkat gave her a signal watch for if she ever needed any help, but she used it to get the meerkat to take her to his Bounty Cave so that he can build some special armor that can increase her own speed, strength, agility, and durability beyond those of an ordinary human, using all those clues, I can only safely deduce that Pauline is crime fighting with Meek as Woman at Arms." Joey said in a British accent.

AP became shocked.

"Wow." said AP, "What have you been reading to come to that conclusion."

"Nothing, just watching those two Sherlock Holmes films with Robert Downey Jr." said Joey.

AP started tearing up the newspapers.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of all this." said Joey.

Ap became mad.

"No I'm not, what makes you say that?" said AP.

"You're thought bubble." said Joey.

He pointed to a thought bubble over AP in which he was in his original human form strangling both Meek and Pauline in their own clothing.

AP noticed the bubble.

"Okay I am, but it's not like these two can give me a whooping inside my own imagination." said AP.

"Look again." said Joey.

AP looked in the thought bubble to see that AP in puppet form was being roasted over a fire by Meek and Pauline who were dressed up like Indians.

AP became shocked.

"What the, how's that even happening?" said AP.

In the Bounty Cave; Meek and Pauline who had their helmets off's were laughing.

"You're right, it is fun to push AP's buttons." said Meek.

Pauline smiled and continued laughing

"I bet he's really jealous now." said Pauline.

Meek smirked.

"Let's see." He said.

The two went to the computer and Meek pushed a button on the keyboard, showing a video of AP fuming at the sight of his thought bubble where Meek and Pauline were literally roasting AP.

The two started laughing again.

"Some thought bubble." said Pauline.

"I love it." said Meek, "Shows just how nuts and ego hungry AP really is."

Pauline nodded.

"Amen." said Pauline.

The two then heard a beeping sound and Meek pushed a button on the keyboard to see Bushroot, Animo, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Joker robbing a bank.

"Got time for a bank robbery?" said Meek.

"Of course." said Pauline.

The two placed hands on their heads, making their helmets appear before getting into the Bounty Mobile.

Meek then turned on the car stereo and the Extended version of Felicia Barton's DuckTales theme song started playing.

Pauline became shocked.

"I really enjoy this version better then the original." said Meek.

He then drove off.

At the same bank; Bushroot, Animo, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Joker were placing tons of bags of cash in a truck.

"Thanks for the loot suckers." said Quackerjack.

"Oh shut it." said a voice.

The five turned to see Meek and Pauline looking at them.

"Nothing's going to stop this bank robbery, especially you." said Megavolt.

He then fired lightning at Meek, disabling his armor.

Meek tried to move around but couldn't.

"Rats." said Meek, "I'm done for."

Pauline charged towards the villains, but Megavolt zapped her as well, disabling the armor.

She tried to move, but was unable to.

"Great." said Pauline.

"Put them into the truck." said Megavolt.

Animo and Bushroot grabbed Meek and Pauline before tossing them into the truck.

The villains walked into the truck before it drove off.


	6. Rave at Hater's

With Hater; he walked back into his ship panting from exhaustion.

"Three days in a coffee shop, I don't know how much more of this I can take." said Hater.

Captain Tim went to Hater and jumped on his owner.

"You get me right Captain Tim?" said Hater.

Captain Tim nuzzled up to Hater.

Hater smiled.

"You always get me." said Hater, "Now how am I going to get out of this job?"

He pulled out a microphone.

"PEEPERS, SCOURGE, TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

Hater, Peepers, and Scourge appeared at the entry way to Hater's secret lab.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and a ton of water fell on Hater, drenching him.

Peepers became shocked.

"So sorry." said Peepers.

"Peepers after the day I had, that was exactly what I needed." said Hater.

Scourge then pulled the right lever and the three were flipped into the roller coaster.

"Congratulations, you're our one millionth visitor." said a voice.

The three cheered before the coaster started going downwards before reaching the lab, with the three now in their own lab coats.

The three looked at each other before high fiving.

They then ran to the table as Hater smirked.

"OK now what to do?" asked Hater.

He did some thinking.

"I've got it, every weekend those lawyers have an incredibly wild party at a random place. I'll just destroy the place they're enjoying themselves with those lawyers in it. Only problem is I don't know where it'll happen." said Hater.

The group then heard something, confusing them.

"What was that?" said Peepers.

Hater went to a door and became very shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Hater.

He was looking at tons of humans were having a rave inside his ship.

A watchdog in only a pair of underwear approached Hater.

"What the-"Hater said before noticing a tattoo on the watchdogs back saying 'I Heart Dicks'.

Hater groaned.

"Jimmy. Well at least someone had the balls to come out of the closet." said Hater.

"I was passed out when those assholes tattooed me as a joke." said Jimmy.

Hater nodded.

"Okay, now who's responsible for this?" said Hater.

Before anyone could answer, his cloak was ripped off his body by the same person who hired him.

"Get into the beat Skeletor." said the man.

He gave Hater some glow sticks before putting him in a purple shirt with a skull on it and some very tight leggings.

Hater is shocked by this.

"Aw what the heck I had a long day." said Hater and raved.


	7. Busting Out

In Dominator's hideout; Meek and Pauline who had their hero outfits removed were sitting in a prison cell.

Meek was currently playing his guitar.

Pauline became mad.

"How can you stay positive about being in this place? We lost a battle to villains and are being held hostage." said Pauline.

Meek sighed.

"I'm thinking of a plan to getting out of here. Besides, failing is what it takes to be a hero." said Meek.

"Yeah, probably a c-list hero." said Pauline.

Meek became mad and stopped playing his guitar.

"Is Batman a C-lister, is that what you think? He knows how to take a beating, never giving up until he wins. And why you may ask. Because he has heart, and heart is the only superpower you need." said Meek.

He continued playing his guitar.

"One musical number involving Aquaman's Rousing Song of Heroism later." said a voice.

Pauline became shocked.

"What was that?" said Pauline.

"Aquaman's Rousing Song of Heroism. It amazes me that DC even allowed one of their TV shows to have musical numbers every once in a while." said Meek.

Then one of Eggman's Motobugs appeared at the cell.

"Hey, hey, hey, no rousing songs of heroism." said the Motobug.

Pauline is mad.

"Oh and I suppose you have a better song?" asked Pauline.

"I do, it's about your demise." said Motobug.

He started scatting very badly as Meek approached the bars.

The meerkat grabbed the motobug and started jury rigging it into a Sonic Screwdriver.

Pauline became shocked.

"What four years on a moon can do you for." said Meek, "Just be glad you're not Booster Gold."

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Wonder Woman; she was being shot at by Deadshot.

She then tossed a brick at the assassin who then fell on the ground.

"Oh god." said Deadshot.

Wonder Woman then grabbed her lasso and tossed it to Deadshot who was then wrapped up.

"Who hired you to take me out?" said Wonder Woman.

She then became confused when the lasso didn't glow and looked at the rope to see a pair of goggle eyes and teeth smiling sheepishly before the rope turned into the Brave and the Bold version of Plastic Man.

"When did you get here?" said Plastic Man.

Then a portal opened up as Booster Gold and his robot companion Skeets emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Whoo, now that was quite the money making scheam, hopefully the Amazonian Princess won't know about what I did." said Booster Gold

Skeets turned around and became shocked.

"Booster." said Skeets.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" said Booster.

"Yep." said Skeets.

Booster turned to see an angry Wonder Woman before screaming.

The Amazonian princess grabbed the lasso of truth that Booster Gold had.

She then wrapped Booster in it.

"Why did you take the lasso of truth?" said Wonder Woman.

"I took it as a way to make tons of money like I always do and I paid Plastic Man five hundred dollars to pretend to be the lasso of truth so that you wouldn't notice, one time when I was in the first grade I sniffed so much glue that the walls started melting, I was working at a museum but found the job to be very boring that I wound up stealing tons of stuff and traveled to this time to be a hero, not so that I can save lives, but to become famous." said Booster.

Deadshot became shocked by what all Booster Gold said.

"Lex Luthor." said Deadshot.

Wonder Woman is also shocked.

"Seriously, that bald asshole is still trying to take us all out at once?" said Wonder Woman.

She picked up Deadshot before walking off.

"It's prison for you pal." said Wonder Woman.

The other two heroes followed the Amazonian.

"Let's get some ice cream before we take the assassin to prison, I want some mint chocolate chip." said Booster.

"I could go for some chocolate peanut butter." said Plastic Man.

"Cookies and Cream." said Deadshot.

Wonder Woman punched Deadshot across the face.

"You'll get nothing and that's final." said Wonder Woman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Meek aimed the screwdriver at the cell keyhole before the cell opened up.

"Let's see the Atomic Puppet try to jury rig a sonic screwdriver out of a motobug." said Meek.

At the White House AP sneezed as he was holding a sonic screwdriver and looked around.

"Oh great." said AP.

Joey came in and became confused.

"How did you get a sonic screwdriver?" said Joey.

AP smirked.

"I jury rigged a robot." said AP.

Back in Dominator's hideout; Meek and Pauline were sneaking around the place.

"So, this is something you do on a daily basis?" said Pauline.

"Yep." said Meek.

"Huh, next thing you know, you'll be telling me that you used the president's credit card number to buy pizza on another planet." said Pauline.

Meek whistled sheepishly.

Pauline became shocked.

"That was you who made the transaction?" said Pauline.

Meek nodded.

Pauline started laughing.

"I would have never thought about doing that." said Pauline.

The two reached a room and saw their own battle armor morphers and put them back on.

"Alright then." Meek said before pushing the star icon on his gauntlet, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

His Patriotic Bounty Hunter armor appeared around his body.

"Saying something before transforming?" said Pauline.

"It just makes the transformation really cool. Just like saying 'by the power of greyskull, I have the power'." said Meek.

Pauline nodded and held her own battle armor morpher up in the air.

"By the power of..."Pauline said before becoming confused, "Where did you get the idea of these costumes appearing out of no where?"

"The morphing grid, for a comic book girl, you sure don't know much." said Meek.

Pauline growled before she continued holding her morpher in the air.

"By the power of the morphing grid." said Pauline.

Her morpher started glowing before electricity started surging.

Eventually her Woman at Arms outfit appeared out of no where around her.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" yelled Pauline.

Meek is shocked

"Ok that was interesting." said Meek.

Meanwhile with AP and Joey they were in front of Dominator's lair.

"We doing this?" said AP.

"Yes we are." said Joey.

He then slipped AP over his hand before the two turned into their powered up forms.

Then they crashed through a wall.

"EVIL BEWARE! For the Atomic Puppet is here." said AP.

He then looked around only to see that the majority of Dominator's organization was already knocked out and became shocked.

"Oh come on." said AP.

Pauline and Meek who were now eating pizza turned to the two heroes.

"It took you long enough. What kept you?" said Meek.

AP is shocked.

"How are you free already?" He asked.

"Also where did you get the pizza?" asked Joey.

"The oven in this place." said Pauline.

"I literally jury rigged a sonic screwdriver from a robot in this place." said Meek.

AP growled.

"This isn't going to do well for my ego." said AP.

Meek pulled out fifty dollars and gave it to Pauline.

AP punched Meek and threw the pizza away.

"Stupid hero and pizza." He muttered.

Plankton appeared and started punching Joey's feet to no avail.

"Curse you do gooders, I'll give you a good one." said Plankton.

Joey shook his head before picking Plankton up and walking off.

A flushing sound was heard and Joey returned.

"Finally some action." said AP.

"You really shouldn't flush those things, that's how New York City got those giant aligator's in the sewer." said Meek.

AP sighed.

"That's just an urban legend." said AP.

In the New York City sewers; Giant Alligators who were playing cards sneezed and looked around confused.

The alligator's shrugged it off before going back to playing cards.


	8. Giant Plankton

The next day with Meek, AP, Joey, and Pauline who were back in their original clothing; they were at the park.

"How could you take tons of action away like that?" said AP.

"I'm good at it, but I don't care that much about my ego." said Meek.

"He has a point AP." said Joey

AP growled.

Pauline smiled.

"It was great." said Pauline.

Joey looked at his best female friend.

"How so?" said Joey.

"I even came up with my own catchphrase for when transforming." said Pauline.

Joey turned to Meek.

"It makes the transformation look cooler." said Meek.

AP became very mad.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled AP.

He leaped towards the meerkat who just moved out of the way.

Then a giant Plankton emerged from a manhole cover and looked down at everyone.

"CHECK ME OUT NOW MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled Plankton.

Everyone screamed in shock.

Spongebob who was in the area saw everything and became shocked as well

"It's Plankton, like a New York City sewer alligator." said Spongebob.

AP turned to Meek who was smirking.

"I told you so." said Meek.

AP growled.

"Anyways." Meek said before pushing the star icon on his gauntlet, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

He held his hand up just as his own armor appeared around himself.

Joey was amazed.

"Wow, he's right. Just shouting something before transforming does make it more interesting." said Joey.

"I'd gotta admit it is awesome." said AP and smiled at Pauline, "Let's do this."

The others nodded before turning into their own hero forms.

With Hater; he was in the same office as before talking to the same woman.

"You're payment is still due." said the woman.

"I got fired from my job due to excessive drinking at a rave happening at my place last night, and those assholes didn't bother paying me for my services. Think I can talk with your manager about this?" said Hater.

The Woman smiled.

"Sure thing." She said. "Also I understand. A rave happened at my place as well."

Later; Hater was in another office with a man in a business suit.

"So you couldn't make your payments? You better have an idea for paying the company." said the manager.

Hater chuckled.

"I've got an idea." said Hater.

He then took his robe off, confusing the man.

"What're you doing?" said the man.

"I don't know, what do you think I'm doing?" said Hater.

The man started looking out his office.

"Mr Hater, I don't know what you're insinuating, but-"The man said loudly before whispering, "Close the door."

Hater then closed the door.

"No teeth okay." the man said inside the office.

Hater chuckled.

"Good luck with that." said Hater.

Later at Hater's ship; he walked into a rec room with Peepers and Scourge.

"I took care of our electricity problems, I gave the manager a back massage." said Hater, "And I didn't even have to use my teeth to bite down on any back problems, I also vacuumed his floors."

Scourge opened up Hater's mouth and sniffed it before gagging.

"It smells like a happy ending in here." said Scourge.

Hater sighed.

"Alright, alright, I even did the unthinkable." said Hater.

Peepers became shocked.

"You sick bastard." said Peepers.

"I maybe an evil clone, but even I would never go that low to keep from paying any bills." said Scourge.


End file.
